Another Oswald
by tardischarlotte
Summary: When the Doctor knocks on the Maitland house door to find an unknown girl answer it, a secret that Clara has kept under wraps is suddenly brought into light. (I thought I read it through properly but I now notice some mistakes in the chapters, sorry.)
1. Chapter 1

After stepping of the TARDIS door, the Doctor paused in front of the Maitland house. Last Wednesday Clara had been on edge before they left for their adventure, but would not say what it was that was playing on her mind. When they returned just before tea, she seemed so rushed. She didn't linger around like she usually does, she just got up and left, apologising for her behaviour as she walked away. Since last Wednesday, although only five minutes for the Doctor, Clara's behaviour had been playing on his mind. What was up? Why wouldn't she tell him what was wrong?

The Doctor knocked on the door in his usual manner. A young girl answered the door. She looked like Clara, short, with a funny nose and extremely beautiful, but was about 10 years younger. The Doctor stood, dumbfounded.

"Clara, it's your boyfriend," the girl said. As she walked away, Clara replaced her spot next to the door.

"Hi," she said, "Um, how are you?" The Doctor stood, looking at Clara, saying nothing, his eyes squinting in confusion. "We should probably talk," Clara suggested. Clara ushered the Doctor in to the house before then ushering Artie, Angie and the young girl upstairs. Silence consumed the hallway where they both stood. The Doctor looked up the stairs after the young girl. Clara looked at the Doctor, then at the floor, then at the Doctor again. The Doctor turned to Clara and looked at her with eyes that asked for answers. Her long eyelashes blinking, she finally spoke up. "There's something I haven't told you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well," Clara paused, "I have a sister."

"Why haven't you told me about this before?" the Doctor asked. Before Clara could answer, the young girl who answered the door appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Have you told him?" she whispered. Clara nodded her head. The young girl preceded to walk down the stairs before stopping in front of the Doctor. Her hand reached out to shake his hand. Her hands were pale and slender, just like Clara's. The Doctor awkwardly took her hand and held it for a while before realising she was going for a handshake. "Ella Oswald," she said.

"That's a nice name," he complemented.

"Named after my mum. Dunno why though. I mean why would you call your daughter a really similar name to yourself. To be honest I prefer Ellie over Ella, but to have the same name would have been silly."

"What's wrong with silly?"

"Nothing," she said, confused. "Nice to meet you Doctor."

As he glanced to look at Clara, Ella looked at the profile view of his face. "You know, your chin is much bigger than I thought!" As Clara gave a little giggle, the Doctor raised his hand and stroked his chin, as if to comfort it after the insult.


	3. Chapter 3

Clara ushered Ella upstairs again and the Doctor followed Clara into the kitchen. She looked at the counter top, her eyes suddenly filled with sadness.

"My dad can't cope. He's always been sad, ever since my mum died. Never before like he is right now though. It's like it's been a downward spiral, and now he is so low he can't go any further. He was always so strong. A rock for me and Ella. Ella went to live with my aunt when I was at university. She was only 6 when my mum I left uni and went to travel, she moved back in with Dad. She kept him happy. What I didn't realise is that it got really bad. Dad was crying every night. Ella was suffering to. She couldn't talk to Dad 'cause he'd just break down." Clara's eyes welled up with salty tears.

"Why didn't you tell me, Clara?"

"I was having so much fun with you that I kind of forgot. There's something about you, you're so magical. You took my breath away, and until last week, I still hadn't got it back. Last week was a wake up call," a tear rolled down her pale cheek and off of her chin, onto her red dress. Dad phoned me last Wednesday morning. He said he was taking Ella to my aunt's house. All of Wednesday I was deciding if I should go and get her. I should have been with her years ago. I went and got her Thursday and she's been here since. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I'm so sorry."

The Doctor pulled her head close to his chest, her tears no longer streaming down her face, but instead just seeping into his shirt. Her black mascara was smudged on his white shirt, but he held her close, like he would never let go.


End file.
